In Her Shoes
by kalanthia
Summary: Bellas erste Gehversuche in High-Heels von Rose, sehr zu Emmets Belustigung.


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer, Twilight 1-4.

Rating: K.

Characters: Bella, Rose.

Timeline: Zwischen Eclipse und Breaking Dawn.

POV: Bella.

Anmerkung: Ich habe wirklich versucht, aus der Sicht von jemandem zu schreiben, der sich nicht für Designerschuhe interessiert! In mir steckt leider viel zu viel von Alice und Rose – mir fehlt nur noch der Vampir-Ehemann mit den schwarzen Kreditkarten... Engländer bevorzugt!

**In Her Shoes**

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken."

Edwards Stimme brachte mein verräterisches Herz dazu, nervös zu flattern, so sehr war ich in Gedanken gewesen.

„Oh. Ich hab' gerade nur etwas wirklich Dummes gedacht." Ich hatte Emmet und Rose beobachtet, die vor wenigen Minuten zu uns ins Wohnzimmer gekommen waren. Für mich schien das Autorennen auf dem monströsen Plasmabildschirm auf stumm zu laufen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass die beiden und Edward den Ton hören konnten.

„Sagst du's mir?"

Seinem Blick konnte ich nie widerstehen.

„Ich hab' dich gewarnt, es ist wirklich dumm." Danke sehr, ich wurde rot. „Und statt dem Penny will ich lieber einen Kuss."

Lächelnd küsste Edward mich auf die Stirn, die Nasenspitze und dann viel viel länger auf die Lippen. Meine Wangen glühten förmlich und mein Herz tanzte Mambo.

Emmet grinste mich frech an und zwinkerte mir zu. Natürlich entging ihm und Rosalie, die auf seinem Schoss saß, rein gar nichts, was hier im Raum geschah. Leider.

„Also, Bella, was hast du gedacht?", erinnerte Edward mich nonchalant.

„Ob Rose mit solchen Schuhen nie die Füße wehtun...", nuschelte ich verlegen und versteckte meinen Kopf in seiner Halsgrube.

Emmet scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch, sein schallendes Gelächter zu unterdrücken und tauchte zwischen den Sofakissen hinter Rose' Rücken ab.

Rose schenkte mir ihren besten _Der-Mensch-ist-komplett-wahnsinnig_-Blick.

Edward schien ein bisschen irritiert. Was immer er erwartet hatte, das ich gedacht haben könnte, mit Sicherheit nicht diese Antwort. Ich schaffte es also doch ab und zu, ihn zu überraschen.

Rose hüpfte von Emmets Schoss und drehte mit der Eleganz einer Prima Ballerina eine formvollendete Pirouette auf ihren mörderisch hohen, giftgrünen Peeptoes. Wozu ein Vampir noch solche Waffen brauchte, war mir völlig schleierhaft. Rose war auch so absolut tödlich: Sie trug eine tief ausgeschnittene Bluse mit Stehkragen, im Grundton schwarz, darauf ein kompliziertes geometrisches Muster aus verschieden großen weißen und grünen Punkten und Kreisen, das exakte Grün ihrer Schuhe. Ihre schwarze Jeans saß perfekt wie eine zweite Haut und endete nur wenige Zentimeter über ihren schlanken, weißen Knöcheln.

„Christian Louboutin, Sommer-/Herbstsaison 2002." Mit einem süßen Lächeln schlüpfte sie direkt vor meinen Augen aus den Schuhen und wurde einen Kopf kleiner. Trotzdem war sie barfuß noch immer von beeindruckender Größe. „Mit gerade mal 8,5-Zentimeter-Absätzen gehören sie sicher zu den flacheren Schuhen in meiner Sammlung."

Mit einer eleganten, fließenden Bewegung hob Rose die Schuhe auf und hielt sie mir hin. „Ich glaube, wir haben dieselbe Größe, Bella. Probier sie doch an."

Oh oh.

Emmets Lachen kündigte mir an, dass ich aus der Sache nicht mehr heil herauskam. Er lachte, weil ich gleich mit Sicherheit etwas dummes Menschliches tun würde – und zwar, der Länge nach auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich der Cullens liegen. Wenn Emmet Glück hatte, würde ich dabei vielleicht auch noch eine von Esmes geliebten Vasen von einem Tisch fegen...

Ich musste ja leider höflich bleiben, wenn Rose ein einziges Mal nett zu mir war und mir ihre Schuhe anbot, oder? Andererseits – falls Rose absichtlich darauf hoffte, dass ich auf die Schnauze fiel, hätte Edward schon längst Einspruch erhoben. Sie meinte es also tatsächlich aufrichtig. Mist.

Ich strampelte meine Flipflops von meinen Zehen. Lasst die Spiele beginnen..., dachte ich und griff nach den Porno-Schuhen. Ich wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie viele Tausend-Dollar-Scheine ich gleich an meinen Füßen tragen würde.

Rose schien mein Zögern als eine Art Bewunderung zu verstehen. „Alice hat sie mir von der New York Fashion Week mitgebracht."

Mein ahnungsloser Gesichtsausdruck schien Emmet mal wieder prächtig zu amüsieren. Edward warf ein Kissen nach ihm.

Ich betrachte die Werkzeuge meines sicheren Untergangs genauer. Das Obermaterial war kein glattes Leder, sondern glänzende Schlangenhaut, die auch den Pfennigabsatz überzog. Im Fußbett stand ein verschnörkeltes „Louboutin", darunter „Paris".

Ich überlegte, was wohl der ungefährlichere Weg wäre: Die Schuhe im Sitzen anziehen, aufstehen, hinfallen oder im Stehen in einen Schuh schlüpfen, schwanken, vergeblich versuchen, den zweiten anzuziehen, hinfallen. Emmet würde auf jeden Fall seinen Spaß mit mir haben.

Ich entschied mich fürs Sitzen bleiben. Als ich den rechten Fuß in den Schuh steckte, verriet nichts, dass er gerade noch von einer anderen Person getragen worden war, das Leder war eiskalt. Probeweise streckte ich den Fuß aus und drehte meinen Knöchel ein wenig. Zugegeben, irgendwie fand ich Peeptoes ja schon hübsch, wenn sie auch nicht ganz meine Farbe hatten.

Ich zog auch den zweiten an. Meine Hoffnung, dass das Anziehen genügen würde, um Rose abzuwimmeln, verflüchtigte sich, als sie mir die Hände entgegenhielt, um mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Verdammt!

Mit gequältem Lächeln ergriff ich Rosalies Alabaster-Hände und sie zog mich sacht auf die Beine.

Meine Knöchel zitterten ein wenig und ich wackelte ein bisschen auf den Fußballen, aber dann fand ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder. Ich machte zwei, drei winzige Schritte mit Rose als Gehhilfe.

„Meinst du, du schaffst es alleine?", fragte sie.

Ich nickte tapfer, obwohl ich befürchtete, dass ich gleich wie ein Sack Kartoffeln auf den Boden plumpsen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte.

Wow, ich konnte wirklich von alleine stehen! Fragte sich nur, für wie lange noch.

Emmet winkte mich zu sich. „Lass mich dich genauer anschauen, kleine Schwester." Ha ha. Seine Vampir-Augen waren ja wohl wirklich gut genug. Aber irgendwie wurde ich übermütig, weil ich noch immer aufrecht stand und ich fand es unglaublich lieb von ihm, dass er mich „kleine Schwester" genannt hatte, also tat ich ihm den Gefallen.

Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, kippelte leicht, aber schaffte es doch irgendwie über den Teppich und in Richtung Sofa. Emmet schaute mich liebevoll und aufmunternd an. Kurz flackerten seine Augen über mich hinweg zu Edward, der noch immer regungslos hinter meinem Rücken saß. Nicht die ungewohnt hohen, dünnen Absätze oder das Gehen auf dem weichen Teppich war es, die mich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten – sondern genau das: Ich fragte mich, was Edward wohl von meinen Gehversuchen hielt und wollte mich zu ihm umdrehen.  
Keine gute Idee.

Mit der Spitze des Schuhs blieb ich mitten in der Bewegung im flauschigen Teppich hängen. Hastig breitete ich meine Arme aus, um zu balancieren, kippte trotzdem – da befand ich mich auch schon in Emmets kräftigen Armen.

„Huch..." Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit gehabt, mich zu erschrecken. Aber dafür gab es auch keinen Grund – ich hatte mich nie in Gefahr befunden, zu fallen. Jeder der drei war in der Lage, mich zu fangen, noch ehe ich ernsthaft ins Schwanken geriet.

Emmets gutmütiges Lachen rumpelte tief in seiner Brust, als er mich rasch die kurze Distanz trug und auf Edwards Schoss absetzte. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie aufgeregt mein Herz schlug, erst als ich mich an Edward lehnte, er die Arme um mich legte und er meine Haare küsste, beruhigte ich mich.

„Genug Abenteuer für heute.", sagte ich. Edward schmunzelte.

„Mit ein bisschen Übung wird das schon.", versuchte Rose mich aufzumuntern. In Bella-Sprache hieß das: Mit ein paar Knochenbrüchen...

Sie und Emmet kehrten vor den Fernseher zurück, ihre Schuhe verlangte sie nicht zurück. Rose schlug ihre langen Beine im Schneidersitz unter, Emmets Kopf lag auf einem ihrer Knie und sie strich ihm sachte mit den Fingerspitzen über die Schläfen und durch sein kurzes braunes Haar. Rosalies eigene blonde Mähne verdeckte ihre beiden Gesichter, als sie sich über ihren Mann beugte und ihn küsste.

Ich ließ meine Beine baumeln; wenn ich auf Edwards Schoss saß, reichte ich nie bis auf den Boden. Im Sitzen störte es mich nicht im Geringsten, die mörderischen High-Heels zu tragen. Und was konnte mir schon Schlimmes passieren, so lange Edward mich im Arm hielt?

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und seufzte zufrieden.

„Hey Leute!" Alice' Beine erschienen auf dem Baumstamm vor dem geöffneten Wohnzimmerfenster, dann hopste sie mit Jasper an der Hand von der Fensterbank in den Raum. Sie tanzte durch den Raum und zog ihren Mann mit sich vor den Fernseher. Unterwegs verfing sich ihr Blick an den Schuhen. Giftgrün war leider eine viel zu gute Signalfarbe, ganz abgesehen von ihren super-scharfen Augen.

„Bella, meine Liebe." Deutlicher Tadel lag in Alice' schneidender Stimme.

„Ja, Alice?" Ich schaute so unschuldig ich konnte. Edward kicherte. Verräter!

„Wie kommt es, dass du Rosies Schuhe trägst, ich dir aber kein einziges Paar von meinen aussuchen oder dir welche kaufen darf?"

Ich bin gestolpert und dann sind meine Füße irgendwie in den Dingern gelandet?

Rose hat mich festgehalten und mich gezwungen, ihre Schuhe anzuziehen?

Verdammt, wie war ich gleich noch mal in diese Lage geraten?

„Ich habe Bella angeboten, die Louboutins anzuprobieren." Rose warf ihre Haare zurück und sie und Emmet tauchten wieder auf. „Das ist alles."

Alice zog ihre Nase kraus, schien Verrat zu wittern, weil Rose sonst nie auf meiner Seite war. „Na schön...", ließ sie die Sache fallen. Fast jedenfalls... „Hast du versucht, mit ihnen zu laufen, Bella?"

Himmel und Hölle, nicht schon wieder!

Emmet kicherte. „Sie hat."

Alice' Augen wurden einen Moment lang glasig. Sie spitze ihre Lippen, runzelte die Stirn, entschied dann, dass ihr gefiel, was sie gesehen hatte. „Heute kommst du mir noch mal davon, Bella, Schätzchen. Ich kann warten." Mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln drehte sie den Kopf zum Fernseher.

Ich wusste, dass ich diese Wette nicht gegen Alice gewinnen würde. Ich war verraten und verkauft...


End file.
